The Spell
by CharmedOne24
Summary: A Chris Revelation Fic: When Chris slips and almost reveals his identity, Piper insists on knowing the truth. Mild Language!


A/N: I know it has been FOREVER since I have posted anything resembling a new fanfic. However, here is a quick Chris-Revelation story, simply because I have had a whole day without children or work! Please note: section in bold italics happens in Chris' childhood.

"Dammit!" Chris swore as the pot he was standing over boiled over.

"Hey! Language, buster! I don't want Wyatt picking that up." Piper snapped as she walked into the kitchen. She peered into the pot. "What is that? It doesn't smell like a potion."

"That's because it's not a potion. It was supposed to be soup."

"Soup?"

Chris' face flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, well, Wyatt's been coughing and I thought some soup might be gentle on his throat."

"You were making Wyatt soup? Instead of hunting down the demon of the day?" Piper asked incredulously.

"He may be the ruler of all evil in the future, but he was once my b…he was important to me at one point."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing"

"Chris! I heard you start to say something. What haven't you told us?" Piper demanded.

"You know what? Nevermind. Making him soup was a stupid idea anyway" Chris angrily tossed the spoon down and orbed out.

"DAMMIT! LEO!" Piper yelled. Immediately silvery blue orbs appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Chris. He… There's something he's not telling us about Wyatt. He started to say that he was once Wyatt's something… then caught himself and changed it to some lame excuse about Wyatt being important. I want to know who he is."

"I've asked the elders. They only know what we do. Trust me Piper, after he trapped me in Valhalla, I have run down every contact I can find for information on him, but there just isn't any."

"Leo, there has to be something we can do."

"Maybe you and your sisters can cast some sort of spell, but don't forget, he's a witch too, so it's possible it won't work."

"I have to try something Leo. He won't budge, but he obviously is hiding something important."

"Call your sisters, then. I'll bring Wyatt up there with me so you won't have to worry about him."

"Thanks, Leo." Piper turned away and headed for her phone as Leo orbed away.

"Fuck! How could I have been so STUPID!" Chris screamed as he settled on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "I'm never gonna learn. She's always going to be suspicious! It's never gonna end."

"Learn what, Chris?" Leo asked from behind him, Wyatt held securely in his arms.

"You followed my orbs? Seriously? For what? For committing the crime of trying to make a kid some soup? Are you kidding me?" Chris angrily faced Leo.

"Chris, Piper wants to understand you. You have to understand her point of view. First you come here, and manufacture a way to get me out of their lives. Then, you say you're saving Wyatt from evil. Only after the whole Bianca incident did we find out that Wyatt is the evil you want to protect him from. She wants to know why."

"Why? What saving my future, the future of my family- of everyone's family isn't enough?"

"She's Wyatt's mom, Chris. She needs to understand why he is important to you."

"He's important because he becomes the biggest threat the world has ever seen! You think the Source was bad? The Source was nothing compared to what Wyatt becomes! He tortures people. If you are caught using magic, he kills you. Think Salem Witch Trials, only magnified to the hundredth degree. He doesn't just have you shot…you are tortured for days, all the while put in a crystal cage so that you can't use your powers. Then, just before he finally kills you, he drains your powers, taking them himself. Stopping that kind of evil isn't enough?" He pointed to Wyatt still perched in Leo's arms. "He's innocent now. But twenty years from now, he destroys innocence. I can't let that happen, regardless of how Piper, you, Paige or Phoebe feel about it!" Chris took a step back then orbed out once again.

"We need a Power of Three spell." Piper stated as her sisters walked into the room.

"What demon does the mighty witchlighter want us to vanquish now?" Paige snarked.

"None. I want to find out what the "mighty witchlighter" is hiding from me. He knows Wyatt…I can feel it. It's more than just wanting to save his future. Wyatt means something to him. I want to know what."

"I don't know Piper, shouldn't we just ask him. I don't like the idea of going behind his back. He has a right to privacy. He hasn't done anything bad to Wyatt." Phoebe insisted, as he sat on the hope chest in the attic.

"I know… but we need to know what his story is. What if HE is the reason Wyatt turns evil? Maybe he did something in Wyatt's first past, and wants to make sure it happens again. I just… I need to be sure. I have to protect Wyatt."

Paige sighed. "Okay. Let's get writing."

"I'll do it, but only because I love my nephew. I still think Chris has the right to privacy." Phoebe added.

"So noted, Pheebs, but my gut says we have to do this."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed a pen and a notebook.

"Okay, so I think I've got it. The spell should show us the future, but not the future Chris came from. It should project us about 10 years from now. Remember, we are just going to be watching a holograph. We won't be able to change or interact with what we see."

"I just want to know, Pheobe. I don't want to change it…not yet anyway." Piper answered. "Let's do it."

Paige nodded and joined her sisters.

"_Truth is honest,_

_Truth is rare,_

_Take us through the timely air._

_Show us Chris and Wyatt too,_

_To the relationship of them true._

_Not too far, Not too near,_

_Only forward 10 year."_

Instantly swirls appeared and a cloudy screen appeared as blueish silver orbs appeared behind the sisters.

On the screen a vision of ten year old Chris playing in the backyard of the Halliwell manor appeared.

"What did you do!" Chris yelled behind the sisters as he watched himself on the cloudy screen.

"We cast a spell to get the answers I needed." Piper stated quietly, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"NO! Make it stop. NOW!" He yelled.

"No, we need the answers, Chris, and you won't give them to us." Paige answered.

He tugged at his hair, pacing a bit. "Fine… then you're on your own."

"Oh, no you don't. Crystals! Circle!" Paige yelled, trapping Chris in a crystal cage, preventing him from orbing out.

"Let me out of here. Now!" Chris growled.

"No. Not until we have our answers."

Chris sat on the floor of the crystal cage, knowing his secret was about to be discovered, feeling helpless to stop it.

"_**Chris! Come wash up for dinner!" Piper's voice rang out from the back door of the manor.**_

"_**Coming!" little Chris yelled, as he hopped off the swing. **_

"_**Can you go get your brother for me, please? He's up in the treehouse."**_

"_**Okay, mom! Wyatt, Mom says we have to wash up for dinner now." Chris called up as he climbed the wooden ladder to the treehouse.**_

_**Wyatt stuck his head out of the window. "I'll be right there. Hey, be careful, the ladder is slippery. I accidentally spilled my…CHRIS!"**_

_**Chris fell off the ladder, to the ground, his leg twisted behind him at an odd angle.**_

"_**CHRIS! NO! Mom, quick, get Dad!" Wyatt yelled. He orbed down to Chris, kneeling beside him. "Chris, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"**_

"_**What happened? Oh My God, Chris! LEO!" Piper yelled as she ran toward the boys. **_

_**Silvery orbs appeared, but instead of Leo, stood Torem, an elder. "Leo cannot come now. He is in the middle of healing three seriously injured witches. He will be here as soon as he can."**_

"_**Can you heal him?" Piper asked.**_

"_**No. This was not gained through magic. Take him to the hospital. They will help him, Piper."**_

_**Piper murmured to Christ softly, rocking him. "It's okay, Peanut. I promise… it will be okay."**_

"_**No! My little brother won't sit here in pain for weeks. I'll heal him, Mom." Wyatt argued with the elder, as he sent him away with a flick of his hand.**_

"_**Wyatt, you don't know how to heal." Piper stating, ignoring for once that he had used unnecessary magic to send the elder away.**_

"_**Our powers come from our emotions. Aunt Paige and dad both have told me that the healing power comes from love. There isn't anyone I love more than Chris." He laid his hands over Chris' concentrating and grinning as a healing glow came from his hands. **_

"_**Wyatt! You did it!" Piper hugged Chris, then Wyatt.**_

"_**You okay, Chris?" Wyatt asked. **_

"_**Course I am… my big brother was looking out for me like always. What did you make for dinner mom?" Chris said with a huge grin.**_

"_**Lasagne. Your favorite." Piper answered, as she got up, and put her arms around both of her boys. "And I think we'll have ice cream sundaes for dessert. You both deserve it. You guys are the best sons a mom could ask for."**_

Piper stared in stunned silence as the screen blinked away. She turned slowly to see Chris, sitting in the crystal cage, head on his knees.

"Chris…was that…are you…"

"Your son. Wyatt's brother" Chris said in a subdued whisper.

"LEO!" Piper yelled suddenly. Immediately orbs filled the attic.

"What the…? Why is he in a cage?" Leo's voice was instantly angry.

"No! No, Leo…he's in a cage because I wanted to stop him from orbing out. He didn't do anything wrong." Paige hurried to explain.

Phoebe stared at Chris, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Chris."

"Will someone please let me out of here?" Chris asked, while obviously biting his lips.

"Do you promise not to orb away? We have to talk, Chris." Piper stated plainly.

"Look, Piper, I came here to save Wyatt, that's it. There's nothing to talk about."

"Chris, you are my son! Of course we have to talk. You've been here for months and never bothered to tell us who you are. Why wouldn't you just tell us?"

"You wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"You couldn't have given us the benefit of the doubt, Chris? Now that I know what I'm looking for, I can't believe we didn't see it. You have Piper's hair, Leo's nose and eyes, Piper's stubbornness." Paige added.

"I didn't come here for a family reunion. I came here to keep Wyatt from turning evil. You saw what he used to be. That's not who he is now. He doesn't heal anymore, he only hurts."

"Chris…you… you're my son?" Leo asked in shock.

"I used to be." Chris stated bitterly. "LET ME OUT!" He yelled, attempting to TK the crystals away. He screamed in frustration as they stayed where they were.

"Okay, Chris. Calm down. I'm going to move the crystals. But first, you promise not to orb away from me. Got it?" Piper asked as she got on her knees in front of the cage.

"Fine." He bit out.

"No, promise me you won't orb away."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. I promise…I won't orb away." Piper nodded and removed one of the crystals.

Chris closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Piper. "Chris…Look at me, peanut."

Chris' lip wobbled at the nickname. "Peanut? Do I really look like a peanut?"

Piper smiled gently. "Something tells me you'll always be my peanut. I'm so sorry, Chris. I wish I had been more open, so you could have told me."

"I wouldn't have anyway. I'm sorry I lied to you." Chris held his breath as he stared into Piper's eyes.

"It's okay Peanut. I promise, we're going to make it okay."

"Chris, we'll figure it out. You will stay my son. I'll make sure that this time we get it right, I promise, son." Leo added as he knelt down also.

"Kiss sad?" Wyatt mumbled.

Chris laughed with a watery grin, "No, Wyatt. Chris is not sad. Chris is happy. Chris is finally happy." Piper smiled as Chris hugged Wyatt.


End file.
